


California King Bed

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Heartbreak, Memory Loss, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: Personal tragedy and a much needed vacation brings Aubrey "Arbidy" Stewart to Comic Con in San Diego but a familiar face nearly shakes her to her core.





	1. Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Mini sequel for [Friend request pending...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4099375) 

 

 

_Wednesday_

 

She smiled from ear to ear. She hadn’t been truly happy in so long or as long as she could go back to remember. Her hands wrapped around one another. Her eyes closed, feeling the plane descend and touch down on the sunny lit evening of San Diego.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we have successfully landed in San Diego, California. You are now free to use your electronic devices. Please stay remained in your seats until the plane has come to a complete stop. Check around your seat for any trash and personal items. From everyone at American Airlines, we thank you for flying with us.”_

Aubery rubbed the raised button sized bit of flesh through her freshly dyed tangerine hair. It was a party favor from a car accident nearly a year passed that took a great amount of memories instead of her life but this, San Diego was always a dream she remembered. She was up and out of her seat with her hand clutching her shoulder strap on her bag. Her boots took her forward one step at a time until she ended at the carousel for her luggage.

The anticipation of waiting made her ignore the many chirps of her phone. Some were from a friend she knew was living in the area. They had plans for dinner and drinks with some memories that maybe she could grasp again. A full minute of non-stop chirps and looks from other passengers made her cave in as she reached for her phone.

_I’m sorry._

_Please talk to me._

_I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I’m sorry if it was something I said._

“If? That’s a big ass if…”

She rubbed the bump again out of instinct, trying to force herself to forget instead of having her mother’s words burned into her head.

_“Aubery, you are not getting any younger.”_

_She pushed her food across the plate, wishing her mother would finish their little get together. For the many years she tolerated her words, her semi near-death experience was able to give her some clarity. Aubery was hoping it would be given to her own mother in the parking lot but in public would do just fine._

_“Is this one of the things I’m supposed to remember? Hang on. I think I need to write this down for later.”_

_“How about you not be such a smartass? You’ve always been this way since you went off and did that movie, calling yourself Arbidy.”_

_There were flashes. Dena, she remembered, the smell of leather fabric and a bar bathroom stall._

_“I do have offers from people I don’t know. Dena still helps.”_

_“She won’t be around forever.”_

_“Thank you, I know that.”_

_“I thought you were going into nursing like we talked about.”_

_“Like you talked about. I’m not.”_

_“I’m not bailing you out like last time.”_

_“Last time? You fucking kidding me?”_

_“Can I get you ladies anything else?”_

_Aubery sighed, knowing by now she would have teared up. Instead, she only smiled._

_“We’re done. She’s paying.”_

_“Aubery Danielle!”_

_“No, really. We’re done, Maggie. I can’t remember dick and you are having a gay old time, giving me nothing but shitty memories and always putting me down. Lee is gone. He left you, he left me and that’s it. Try and have some dignity to move on instead of blaming everything on everyone else like the bitter old hermit you are.”_

_“You’re acting this way because of Lucius.”_

_“Lucius was just like you, caring, manipulative and a total asshole. He put my personal business out in the open just like you did when I was younger. Now, I’m taking a page out of Lee’s book and leaving you behind.”_

_She got up from her seat and yanked the large packaged envelope from her mother’s purse._

_“It’s not that I don’t love our little talks. It’s just that… I don’t.”_

_She had no idea where the words came from but they felt so right. She turned on her heel and made her way home. In the small space she called her own, she opened the envelope and grinned as an average sized blue box with the Comic Con logo fell heavy into her hand._

Another chirp from her phone got her attention as she looked down to a random number. For the life of her, she couldn’t remember who it belonged to. Every once in a while, she’d get a text, choosing only to ignore it but this time she figured _what the hell_.

_Did you land safely?_

“Now that’s just creepy.”

Her thumb pressed the call button just so she could know. The line automatically picked up as she heard laughing background noises on the other end.

“Hello?”

Nothing.

“Hello? Nicholas’ phone.”

There was a gasp instantly drowned out by the intercom above her. Aubery plugged her ear to listen for her mouth breather.

“Look, man. If you don’t say anything, I’ll never know how perverted you really are. I don’t have this contact saved and not only do you keep sending; I don’t answer.”

There was something that could have been a sigh.

“Okay, whatever. Greetings from the West Coast, bitch.”

She ended the call as the conveyer belt shifted to life. She wasn’t bothered by the phone call. Her eyes zeroed in on the green grandma’s sofa fabric of her suitcase rolling back towards her. Her hand wrapped the handle, making her press forward to the sliding doors, planting her feet for a moment in the shining setting sun of California.

“Tom! You alright?”

Tom inhaled as quickly and calmly as he could with a forced smile to his face. Mark’s hand at his shoulder had pulled him back from his daze.

“Yes, all good.”

“Cool. When does your flight leave?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Mine’s in the morning. We’ll see you there.”

Tom nodded his head, making his way to his room alone. His door slammed behind him, leaving him to open his hand to the still lit screen. A while thirty seconds of hearing her voice after two years the last time he saw her. His heart thundered remembering the purple tie dye dress that slid down her shoulders, the neon pink heels that echoed his head after all that time.

He pushed back the lump in his throat and tried to focus on packing the last of his things. She was in San Diego and the next day he would be too. He shut off his lights and sank to his bed.

Such a big bed and she would have fit perfectly. He closed his eyes praying to find her, to hold her, something he never got to do.

“Okay. I got to do this right.”

Aubery kicked off her flats and turned herself, adjusting for maximum landing. She launched herself back as her whole body hit the king size bed. Her laughter failed to quiet as she peeled off her tights and what was left of her traveling clothes, giving in to her exhaustion thanks to the soft mattress.

“Worth the money,” she sighed.

-

 

_Friday_

 

Her hand wrapped around her long island iced tea and she knew soon it would kick in and reflect her life choices. If anything, it would help her remember. The hidden booth in the corner was perfect for dinner and the drinks that led into the evening. Her friend did what she could but nothing new came to her and she was grateful for the memories she did retain. Long after the check was paid, she was left alone with the drink she was nursing. The waitresses let her be. Aubery knew she couldn’t stay in the booth forever.

There was still so much that she had to do. First, was sleep off her emotions. Her lucky wouldn’t allow her to attend the Con for the full time but there was California waiting for her. There was always the beach. She edged her way out of the booth as it gave her goosebumps, swearing she could feel someone there with their hand on her leg.

“Ma’am?”

“Sorry. I was wondering if I could move this to the bar. I know it’s late but I don’t want to hog the booth.”

“Sure thing.”

The waitress grabbed her drink and led her to the bar to the only empty seat. She cleared the high stool, knocking her bag into the leg of the gentleman next to her. Her inebriated stat made her clear her throat, quick fast and in a hurry.

“Shit, sorry!”

Smooth.

“It’s okay.”

He turned with a flashing grin to her as she returned it.

“Good.”

“Here’s your drink, ma’am. Anything I can get for you, sir?”

He pointed to Aubery’s drink.

“That actually looks good. What’re you having?”

“Long Island Iced Tea, I presume or what’s left of it. I may get another.”

“Then I will take one and one for her too.”

“Coming up, Mr. Ruffalo.”

“Wait, what?”

Aubery’s face reddened more as Mark chuckled.

“That must be strong because I thought you would have said something by now,” he waved off.

“How the hell did I not put that together?”

“Half of your drink.”

“Smart man. It is definitely strong. The east coast could take some notes.”

“Are they really weak over there?”

“Yeah, that’s why our states are red.”

“Ugh, damn American politics.”

“I second that.”

Aubery turned to the new voice behind her. She only had a moment to look at his face before it filled with happiness.

“Arbidy!”

Aubery felt his arms nearly crush her, making Mark laugh. She wiggled away, chickling nervously.

“I really don’t mean to sound like a bitch but how do you know that name?”

“Au- It’s me, Luke! We worked The Night Manager together. We’re both friends with Dena.”

“Oh, um,” she never enjoyed explaining but it had to be done, “I was in an accident last year. I cracked my head open and don’t really remember much.”

“Shit, I am so sorry!”

“No, it fine. I got this cool bump as a keepsake. Wanna touch it?”

“I’m fine.”

“I do,” said Mark as he reached for her dyed hair.

She faked a sharp wince, making Mark and Luke jump.

“I’m sorry,” she chortled, “but I never got to do that!”

Luke sat in the next available seat and raced through his phone.

“Okay, do you remember this?”

He’d brought up a folder of pictures with Aubery smiling as her neck was wrapped in a pink feather boa.

“Oh, God.”

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered Dena dragging her to a rave scared but leaving with a smile and a sweet-smelling boa she was gifted from the locals.

“That explains why I keep finding pink feathers in my things.”

“Hugh still asks about you.”

“Hugh. Jackman?”

“Laurie.”

“I know House?! Wow…”

Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder, easing her a little as a few memories began to come back with a vengeance.

 

_Saturday_

 

Tom stepped out of his elevator, wonder if a drink at 2am was the best. He wandered the lobby, looking to the desk, thinking back to the training he did for The Night Manager. Something told him to stop and he did as he looked up to the emptying bar.

“Tom!”

Luke wrapped his hand around Tom’s wrist and led him in the direction of the bar. It would explain why Luke wasn’t in his room. His eyes found Mark and the many empty glassed in front of him and the woman in a light sundress. She pulled the edge of her dress down to cover her shorts. She turned her tangerine hair, knocking the wind from his chest.

“Arbidy.”

It was a single breath that he needed from her again. She was so different. He’d missed her so much. Aubery checked her phone.

2:43am

Nothing good ever happened but she’d make an exception as she sipped more of her brought drink.

“Aubery,” shouted Luke, “You can’t tell me you don’t remember this one!”

Tom lunged forward wrapping his arms around her waist, nearly to his level. He pressed his lips to hers, filling his veins with two years of emotion. Aubery wasn’t sure what was happening. She held onto the bar behind her with her head spinning on a full axis. She shoved Tom away and took a moment to look up. When she did, her blood ran cold.

“Aubery?”

She’d seen his face but it didn’t click until then. It was his hand at the booth that was on her leg. Her heels that clicked toward him. The eyes that burned into her were ones that had taken forever to notice her. A memory filled her head as Tom also remembered. It was too late.

“Asshole.”

“Wait…”

“I waited for 12 hours, you dick.”

“Aubery. You okay?”

“No but it was nice drinking with you guys.”

“Plea…”

Aubery grabbed what was left of her drink and tossed it into Tom’s face. She pushed her way out of her seat and stumbled to the door with Mark following a few seconds behind her. She left them and her phone behind with Luke to break the silence.

“What was that?”

“What part? The drink of the way she looked at me like she didn’t know who I was?”

“Tom. There’s something you need to know.”

Aubery tried to steady her breath as she looked in her bag for her phone.

“Arbidy, wait!”

Tom rushed outside with the phone she’d left behind. Mark was already with her to make sure she was safe.

“Let’s everyone try to calm down.”

Aubery was busy mouthing drink curses to Tom over Mark’s shoulder and he knew he deserved every one of them.

“Can I just explain?”

“No,” huffed Aubery.

“Look. Tom, we have somewhere to be in a few hours. Go get some sleep and I’ll get her a ride.”

“I’m not leaving her. I’ve already made that mistake.”

“I’m not telling you where I’m staying Nicholas Sparks.”

“Fine. New plan. She’ll come with us. We’ll use Luke’s badge to get her in as long as she keeps quiet.”

“Just don’t leave me alone with him.”

Aubery felt it was more for her because even though she was infuriated with Tom, she didn’t trust herself with what she felt for him. She kept her mouth shut and her head down as Mark led her to wherever that were going.

“Here!”

Mark flipped on a light to a conference room with cots spread out from wall to wall.

“Restroom’s there. You need a bucket.”

“No. I can hold my liquor. That I always remember.”

“You can rest here until you wake up. You never know with certain drivers.”

“I apricate it,” she blushed, giving the badge back.

“Yeah, well, try not to thank me. You will once you talk it out.”

Mark slipped out the door, shoving Tom inside. She rolled her eyes at the sound of the locking door behind Tom. He held out her phone as she snatched it away.

“Can we talk?”

“May as well. Try and tell me the truth. No one else will.”

“Okay, uh…”

“I’ll start. Why’d you leave me in that lobby for 12 hours?”

He started to open his mouth again.

“Seriously, no bullshit. Five words or less.”

“I was scared.”

“Alright.”

“What?”

She ignored him and reached for the nearest blanket.

“I thought you were a good guy, Tom. Like I really liked you from the moment I saw you. It took eight months for you to figure out I was there and even then, I had to torture myself in those damn heels and open my legs for you to get your head out of your ass!”

“You walked into that bar by your choice!”

“Dena told me. I threw myself at you and you run away like a coward.”

“I’m here now, Goddammit!”

“Whatever,” she huffed.

She wrapped herself in the blanket and chose the farthest cot to roll herself onto. He kept some distance between them as he sat next to her cot.

“They all said you had an accident.”

“Just more drama in my life,” she murmured, “the more I try to walk away from it, it always ends up finding me.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

“Made Freud proud and found someone fucked up like my mother. I told him I wanted to take a break, he lost his shit. It was causing trouble on set so I decided to bow out. When he found out, he jumped in front of my car and I crashed. A light pole hit the top of the car and my head.”

She grabbed his hand and led it to the bump.

“Shit.”

“I was in a coma for maybe nine days. There are some things I do remember, some I don’t.”

She let his hand go but it was comforting feeling his hand on hers. Tom laid his head on the cot next to hers.

“You didn’t remember me, maybe it was for the best.”

She couldn’t help but smile.

“I remember how you made me feel. The stall, the booth. I could never stop smiling. I never knew why.”

It was killing him but he stayed put.

“Arbidy?”

“No, Arbidy was… reckless, bold, mostly trouble. I think I’ll go back to Aubery for a while.”

Her eyes drifted shut. She turned to her other side so that she faced the wall.

“Maybe I was too bold for you, Tom. Should’ve taken things slow…”

She was drifting quick and he couldn’t hold himself any longer. He moved onto the cot next to Aubery and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Aubery.”

He couldn’t believe he had been a coward to her.

“Mmm.”

“I am truly sorry.”

“S’Okay…”

He buried his nose into her hair, wanting to be given a chance he knew he didn’t deserve.

“Aubery?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I keep you? Please?”

He wanted as Aubery fell asleep tucked between the blanket, the wall and himself. He would move eventually to take off their shoes and wash out as much alcohol he could from his shirt but he wanted to moment to last, just is case. He’d let her slip away once before and he never wanted to do it again.

-

Her head didn’t hurt from drinking and she considered herself lucky. Her side did ache and she knew to flip to her other side. The cot under her was heavy as she felt something roll into her. She already knew who it was.

“You could have picked another cot.”

“All taken, I’m afraid.”

She opened a single eye over Tom’s shoulder, seeing mountains of sleeping heaps on the other cots. She closed her eye and lowered her voice to not disturb anyone.

“Nice. What happened to the floor?”

“Terribly uncomfortable but you can always sleep on me if you wish. I would have done no more than cuddling. I swear.”

“Yeah, you wish.”

The AC made her chilly as she snuggled closer to Tom. She didn’t feel as mad anymore and he was so warm.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“It means you are a source of heat.”

“Here. Take my jacket.”

It helped as the leather jacket was wrapped around her shoulder but she wanted more. She tucked her head down into his chest, smelling nothing but him. Tom smiled, pulling her just a bit closer. When she didn’t fight him, he shifted so that she was laying on top of him.

“I remember how much you loved the leather. Is this better?”

She turned her head up as his hand drifted to her stomach. She could feel him hesitating. It was cute. She took his hand and formed it to the front of her chest as his fingers curled on their own.

“Yeah but I would have done more.”

Her knee shifted up, brushing near the inside of his thigh. It hurt, it hurt so much and he was surrounded on all sides to try and make a move. Shame that his body wouldn’t listen to his head. His hand reached up and brushed back the orange strands that fell from her ponytail.

All she wanted to do was sleep and she knew what he was doing. The bastard was trying to be bold.

Aubery opened her eyes as his burned into hers.

“Tell me what to do,” he whispered.

“No, I shouldn’t have to. Just don’t get us caught.”

A smile stretched across his face. He leaned forward and kissed her without making a noise. Though it would be a challenge and some fun, he wanted her too badly. She pushed herself from the wall and pressed herself against Tom. He shifted his hips slowly into her thigh, careful to not make the cot creak underneath him.

The AC above them kicked on and was able to hide their sighs and soft laughter.

“You may not like it but I miss you being bold.”

He didn’t wait for her to say anything smartass as he slipped his hand past her dress and down her shorts. Her button came undone by itself, giving his hand more room to meet the in between of her legs. Aubery was quick to bury her face into Tom’s neck and indulge herself by grinding her hips on his finger.

Tom felt it safe to bite his lower lip so he wouldn’t gasp from Aubery’s open and welcome legs to him. He traced her with his longest finger to her folds and dipped his finger into her. His own memories came flooding back from the time they were together. He forced himself to stop and pulled his hand away. Aubery pulled her face away in time to see Tom suck on the finger he’d teased her with. His eyes had sunken shut, needing very much to have her again, even if it meant pulling to the bathroom with 10 other sleep people in their way.

He turned her to her back, making the cot creak only once. He pulled the front ties of her dress apart and buried his face into her chest. His finger rubbed her roughly through the shorts. Her fingers curled into his hair to pull him off her breast. He let go, giving her warm skin a single lick.

“No. Not here,” she whispered, “If you want me, then I deserve a real bed.”

“Consider it done.”

He opened his eyes, smiling mischievously as Aubery reached for his belt.

“My turn. Come here.”

Tom almost gave them away as Aubery closed her front teeth around his ear lobe and her hand around his cock at the same time. There was some strength to her grip, enough that he didn’t want her to let go. His heart raced, fighting his deeper urges to push his pants lower. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he heard the cots creak slowly behind him. So unprofessional to how he looked under his and Aubery’s blanket but he knew it was worth it.

Aubery let him go and traced her nails slowly up his stomach. She enjoyed torturing him, so much closer to him than they were in the bathroom stall. She closed his pants and lazily rubbed him through his jeans. Her grips gave made him calm as his thumb brushed across her bare chest.

“You need to sleep.”

“Will you be here when I wake?”

“What’ll happen then?”

“I want you to wait for me.”

Aubery stopped her hand.

“I am serious. I’ll only be a few hours but I don’t want to lose you again.”

She pulled her hand to her chest.

“Was I ever yours to begin with?”

“You will be now.”

Tom wrapped his hands around Aubery, encasing her with his body warm so she knew that he was going nowhere. He had a chance to prove himself and he was willing to make sure that he wasn’t going to fuck it up.

His eyes closed, hearing his phone vibrate. It was going to be a long day but as long as she was waiting for him, that would be all that mattered. As he slept, someone had gotten off the cot and given him room to turn on his other side. He felt her arm wrap around him. His deep sleep prevented him from reaching back and grabbing ahold of her hand. He had to have been dreaming as her warmth slowly started to disappear.

_Wake up! Wake up!_

“Smile!”

Laughter made him shift as his eyes opened. He looked up to Mark as he finished taking another picture of him sleep. He rubbed his eyes, looking to his costars waking on the cots around him.

“Ugh. What time is it?”

He rolled to his back, hitting his elbow on the bare wall. That was when he forced his eyes open.

“Where is she?”

Tom rolled to the floor, seeing his jacket folded neatly next to him with a piece of paper on top. He flipped the piece of torn paper open and felt his heart rip from his chest.

_I’m sorry._

Mark squatted down so that they wouldn’t be heard.

“She was gone when I got here and that was at least an hour and a half ago. I’m sorry, man.”

He forced himself up and calmly closed himself off in the unoccupied bathroom. He crashed to the floor, shaking, completely out of touch with reality without Aubery there. He kept his mouth closed but he could only cry.


	2. Like you'll never see me again

_Saturday_

 

Aubery was glad to have her sunglasses on so no one would see her tears. Her head stopper hurting once she had an overpriced breakfast in her stomach. She waited for an hour and hopped on the shuttle back to her hotel. She flopped on her bed, wanting to curl up and forget everything that had happened.

She didn’t mean to leave and she would have stayed but something snapped when Tom told her to wait for him. She was good at waiting but public humiliation was not her strong suit. She did what she could to rest and rose two hours later to go back into the city. The bustle of the excitement was able to make her smile. Her feet took her to a busy fifth avenue where marching bands were hopping and bursting music down the streets.

She picked a direction and disappeared into the growing crowd.

He waved his hand high, his other wrapped around the microphone. Smiling for the crowds were natural for him but they couldn’t know how much he was hurting. The feeling of a fortnight passed and he shuffled off the stage like everyone else.

_Flash_

_Flash_

More pictures and time passed, he didn’t feel any different.

“Tom.”

He blinked and the crowds had easily disappeared. He brushed off offers for dinner and drinking.

“Tom? You dropped something back at the center.”

He couldn’t bear anything social. He was emotionally strong enough to answer his door for Mark.

“Sorry,” he apologized as he answered the door.

Mark smiled as he leaned against the threshold with his hands in his pockets.

“You always say that but do you mean it?”

“What?”

“Do you really like her?”

“Please don’t put this the wrong way but I don’t feel like I need to explain myself to you.”

“No. Just to her.”

He pulled a keycard from his pocket and held it out for Tom. He noticed it wasn’t a card for their hotel.

“What’s this?”

“An opportunity for some closure. I’ve always wanted to have a fairy godmother moment but you should probably go get her before she downloads Tinder.”

“How… Why?”

“You’re welcome. Time is ticking, man.”

Tom lunged back for his jacket and ran from the room, leaving Mark to close his door for him.

-

He stumbled from the car and read the corner of the card. He tried to be quick so that no one would notice him. Tom had nearly tripped over his feet once he found the door to match the card. His feet were petrified for a moment, having the same feelings overwhelm him as before.

“Go. Move, goddammit…”

He closed his eyes and could see her behind the door. He reached forward, not noticing that he was too fast for his own good.

Aubery attached her music to her new speaker headphones, having a little bit of music to move her. She had a day of fun to forget about Tom, though her feelings would return. Fifth avenue led her to the trolley. She ended up in a shopping center within walking distance and shopped. Her time was filled with dinner, light packing and some entertainment drive-in movie style provided by the hotel.

Aubery wrapped herself in her borrowed blanket and shuffled happily back to her room. She peeled her clothes off, her regular things to her suitcase and her swimsuit to a chair to dry. She played in her shower water, not worrying about timing herself with the temperature. Things were settling as she sank to the edge of her king size mattress. She looked over her shoulder, wanting to sleep but she knew if she did, tomorrow would come and so would the next day and it would mean putting more time and distance between her and Tom.

Her feelings came back with a vengeance as she grabbed her phone, seeing no call or message from him. She’d been cold and she knew how much of a mistake she’d made. She pressed the call button and prayed that he would pick up.

She turned at the sound of a beep at her door. The door opened, stopped by the metal bar to keep it in place as a howl was heard on the other side.

“Goddammit!”

Aubery dropped her phone at the sound of Tom’s painful whine. Things had happened so fast as she rushed to the door, unlocking it and yanking him in. Tom stumbled over his feet.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.”

They were alone in the same room.

“Why do you have my spare key?”

“Mark gave it to me.”

He opened his eyes, trying not to stare at Aubery. She looked down, forgetting all she had on was a towel.

“No. I left for a reason.”

“Which was?”

“You didn’t give me one so I don’t have to fucking explain myself to you.”

She grabbed a shirt and some shorts and did her best to dress without dropping her towel.

“I’m sorry.”

He sat on the edge of her bed. She wasn’t about to be like those that left without a reason. She tossed her towel in a random direction and tucked herself in on the other side of the bed.

“You told me to wait for you, just like you did the first time, Tom. You left me there like a pet and the people at the front desk told me if I didn’t leave, they would call the cops. It’s all fun and games until they brand you as a stalker.”

“I’m here, Aubery. Tell me what to do.”

“Turn off the lights and go to bed. The bed is big enough.”

“What?”

“It’s 9. We went to fast last time. I need to know I’m not a wet hole for you and if that bothers you so much, you can fucking leave. I’m not going to fucking beg you to stay. Last for 6 hours and I’ll consider giving you a chance.”

Tom forced himself to push off his shoes and turn off the lights. He was cautious, slipping between the sheets. He looked at the ceiling and let time pass. Aubery rolled her eyes and reached over the other side of the bed for Tom’s arm.

“For fuck’s sake, you think you’d try harder.”

She moved closer, pulling him closer to her as she wrapped his arm around her waist. Aubery closed her eyes, feeling safe with Tom’s arm around her. He unpetrified himself and tried not to do anything to get him kicked out of the room.

It was strange.

Any relationship she could remember only lasted for a few weeks. She couldn’t remember the last time someone slept next to her and held her like they meant it. Her eyes were heavy but she didn’t want to sleep. She pushed her phone under her pillow and checked the time.

_3:31_

She didn’t want to seem desperate but a deal was a deal. She closed her eyes and waited for Tom when he’d wake. Tom felt her move to her back. He moved to his own and looked up to the street lights shining on the ceiling.

It was well past three in the morning. He moved to the edge and kicked off his jean. Any other time, he’d say it was morning wood but it stayed with him since the last morning.

“ _Six hours…_ ”

He turned and moved back into the bed as the AC clamored on. Her skin was so warm. He kissed her neck and the curve to her collarbone. He moved down, pushing his hand up the bottom of her shirt. She shivered, feeling him there. Aubery was still half asleep but she didn’t want him to stop.

He pushed up her shirt as the fabric sat above her breasts. He sighed, leaving open kisses to her chest. His hands were so strong, groping her as they traveled down to her bottom. Tom turned to his side and pushed his hand down the front of her shorts. His fingers stopped at her clit, teasing a little just to see her writhe. She wanted him in the bed, now he’d wait to see how much she wanted him there.

The more he moved his hand, the more she tried to force herself to wake up. She wanted this. Tom stalled for as long as he could. He pulled his hand away and pulled her shorts down her legs. He kissed the top of her thighs, smiling as her legs parted for him. He refused to wait any longer as he darted his tongue out and tasted her. Aubery opened her mouth and gasped as Tom moved between her legs. He formed his lips to her, making her jump. She looked between her legs to Tom.

Both of her legs where over his shoulders with a hand to hold her hips down to the mattress.

“Fuck, fuck…”

He stopped himself and was over her in an instant. He kissed her, pushing his tongue between her lips. Her chest heaved, wanting more. She knew he wanted more too in the way he was humping at her leg. Aubery pushed Tom to his back and wrapped her hand around his cock. She tightened her grip, drawing out an audible moan from him as he shifted his hips up into her hand.

Aubery bit her bottom lip, surprised at how Tom look under her.

“This beats the hell out of a bathroom stall, doesn’t it?”

She let him go and climbed his lap, teasing him as she reached into her bag. Tom peeled off his shirt let Aubery torture him. Her fingers were slow and cruel as she took her time to roll the condom on him. She let him go and grinded herself on his lap. She deserved to see the harsh red in his face as his fingers wrapped around her thighs.

“What’s the matter, Tom,” she teased as she pulled her shirt off, “You fucking scared now?”

He let out a soft chuckle and roughly rolled them to her back. Tom kissed her and grinded his cock to her clit. Her tone changed quickly as he groaned in her ear.

“I thought you could do better than that, Arbidy.”

He thrusted into her, first, feeling her around him as her breath filled his ear. He shifted his hips to satisfy himself with her. He guided her legs around his waist, thrusting deeper and deeper. Her moans sounded better off the walls of the room than they did of any bathroom stall. She got the mattress she wanted but Tom knew she deserved so much more.

“Hold on to me.”

Aubery did as she was told as Tom wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up to the headboard. Tom steady them both on his lap and thrusted up, having a better angle. Aubery braced the wall behind her as her legs spread wider for him. He was sharper, faster and didn’t want to stop. The nails at the back of his head stung but it was well worth seeing her, hearing her beg for more without saying a single word.

Tom arched his head down to her, tracing the edge of her breast with the flat of his tongue. She held onto him and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. He chuckled again as he moved to her neck.

“I’m going keep you like this forever.”

He snuck his hand between the two of them and circled his thumb to her clit. Aubery’s head fell back as she tried to hold out. Tom groaned with pleasure, feeling her come around his cock as he got what he could form her. He came, holding onto her for dear life as he shuddered into her neck.

He drew in what breath he could, trying not to move so fast from Aubery. Every moment from here on out, he wanted to make sure it lasted to its potential. Aubery’s head spun as Tom lifted her back to the bed and pulled the sheet up over them. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She turned to her side and rested on Tom. It felt right. She kissed his skin and prayed like hell he wouldn’t say anything to ruin the moment.

 

_Sunday_

“Hey!”

Tom was jerked awake as there was a slap on his bare bottom. Sunlight blinded him as he slowly wake.

“What the bloody hell?”

“Hey, your junk is on my phone.”

“Sorry.”

Tom rolled to his side, covering himself up as he rubbed his eyes and was confused at what Aubery was wearing.

“Where are you going?”

Aubery bottom up her chef’s coat and straightened her badge.

“The Con. I had passes for Thursday and today.”

“So you’re just going to leave me all alone?”

Aubery turned and climbed the bed for Tom’s lap.

“Yes,” she sighed as she kissed him a single time, “Comic Con wins over you but I’ll be here when I get back. Will you?”

“No. Stay with me tonight. My flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow.”

“Mine is tomorrow afternoon. What did you have in mind?”

“Cuddling.”

“Cuddling? Is that the best you have?”

“I could always fuck you bent over the side of the table as Loki.”

“See, that’s not original.”

She rolled from the bed and threw his jeans in his face.

“Let’s go. As pretty as you look naked, I don’t want the cleaning people having a heart attack if they see you naked.

Tom dressed and waited until she was ready. She pushed him out of the room and lcoked the door behind her.

“You didn’t forget anything, did you?”

“Maybe…”

He pulled her out of sight and held her close. She smiled as she felt his lips press to hers.

“Better?”

“Yeah, who is Resnikov?”

“Shut up. Go on. Go!”

She shoved Tom away and walked off toward the shuttles.

“Have fun!”

“I will!”

“Don’t fuck a Trekkie!”

“I’ll do a moon slave girl, instead!”

Tom waited until she was out of sight. He hurried back to her room and let himself back in. He hurried as he sorted out the rest of her things and packed her bag for her.

-

Aubery stepped off the shuttle and took her time as she walked the resort grounds. She stopped for some dinner and was glad to not carry her bags for a little while. Time bled slowly as she finished and made her way back to her room. She’d miss the palm trees and the salamanders as they scurried in front of her. Her feet ached as she shuffled the last corner to her room. The smile on her face was going to be hard to get rid of for at least a few weeks. She felt accomplished, deciding to call one of her potential employees the day after she would get home.

Things would be different. Sure, she had the bump on her head but the memories of her trip would stay with her forever. She pushed her door open to her empty room and kicked the door closed behind her.

“Tom?”

The room was dark and quiet. She happily shrugged it and her costume off, letting her naked self fall naked to the King size bed. Her twin would never hold up to the mattress she was on top. She didn’t expect to fall asleep so quickly as she hugged her many pillows and drifted off without Tom.

Tom called her cell phone again, wishing she’d pick up.

“Come on, girl.”

He was met with silence as he walked across the parking lot. His legs were unstoppable until he stopped at Aubery’s room. He slid the key in and wasn’t stopped by the top lock this time. He turned on the farthest light and looked down to her. Her dyed hair spread across her pillow as she slept soundly on her stomach. He wanted to join her but he knew better.

“Aubery?”

“Mmm.”

“Wake up.”

“No…”

“Come on.”

She reached for a random pillow and hit the side of his face.

“Just get naked and get in the damn bed.”

He chuckled under his breath, caressing her back.

“I came back for you, Arbidy. I want to take you back to my room.”

“Are you crazy? It’s the middle of the night!”

“No, it’s only ten. Fourteen hour before you leave me. Come get dressed.”

Aubery woke seeing Tom collect her things and shoved them in her suitcase.

“Did you pack my shit?”

“You did leave me unattended. Here.”

He gave her one of her skirts and a shirt for the road.

“What, no panties?”

The second she turned dressed, Tom was over her and pressed her into the nearest wall.

“When we get to the room, I’m going to make the time with you count. I promise. I hurt you so badly and if I wasn’t such a coward, you wouldn’t have been in that accident. Whether you like it or not, I am going to make it up to you.”

Aubery blushed, wrapping her arms around Tom as he did the same. The second he let go, she checked the room twice if anything was left behind. With the light off and the room empty of any memory of her, she took Tom’s hand and headed for the front desk. She turned in her keys by herself and was helped into the ride that waited for her. She sunk in the seat next to Tom as he put his arm around her.

“When do you need to get to the airport?”

“1, at the latest.”

“Good.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, even when Tom took the bag from the back and lead her inside towards the elevator. He took her hand and pulled her along until they ended up at his door. He was the first inside, along with her bag then her. She closed the door behind them and was ambushed as he pulled her from her feet and carried all the way to his bed. Aubery wrapped her legs around him as their hands pulled every which way for their clothes.

 

_Monday_

 

They were both in and out of sleep. Aubery checked her phone here and there to make sure that her flight was still on schedule. Tom took the phone from her hand and placed it out of her reach so she wouldn’t be distracted. She didn’t care. They stayed in his bed as long as they could, tangled in each other. For a moment, they started to get dressed until Aubery climbed on Tom’s lap half-dressed and set themselves back half an hour.

The ride down to the lobby was hard on them. She let his hand go as he turned in his key and carried their luggage. They look out the window to California, ready in a sense to leave it all behind them.

“Where’s your airline?”

“Same as yours but a different time.”

“Shame.”

She jerked him down for one long, final kiss. It wasn’t going to be their last.

“I’m gonna miss you, Tom.”

“I know here.”

He took off his leather jacket and helped her in it. The sleeves were loose around her arms. The brought the fabric up to her nose and remembered the first time she worked with Dena. She called her a freak and told Aubery she would fit in well with the wardrobe.

“You want me to go with you?”

“I’ll be fine. Going home?”

“I have to go back to Atlanta. Reshoots.”

“Ah. Be sure to tell that jerk Mark I said hello and that the thank you counted this time.”

“Will do.”

“Be sure to emphasize the jerk part.”

“He will know.”

She backed away from Tom, trying to remember everything she could of him. She turned satisfied and hurried off to check in her bags. She rapidly checked her phone for the time, mad at herself for lollygagging with Tom but he was right, it was worth the time spend together. The line through the detectors moved slowly but she made her way through.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up on the excitement of the teenagers in front of her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tom place his things in a bin for the x-ray machine.

“Goddammit,” she huffed under her breath as she made her way to her gate.

She waited her turn and handed her ticket to the attendee as she was greeted with a smile.

“Ms. Steward, it says here you’ve been upgraded.”

“Um, okay. A seat is a seat.”

“Window seat works?”

“Sure.”

She shrugged to herself and sat near the windows to wait for her turn to board. When she did, she was one of the last to do so. She scanned her ticket to see her seat was closer, twenty rows, than expected. She worked her way down the narrow row and kid her smile with the sleeve of her jacket.

Tom, already seated, looked up to her with a smile.

“Sorry, are you C?”

“Yes,” she forced, “I am.”

He let her pass and settle into her seat as he watched the blush rise on her skin. She kept her eyes forward and away from Tom for the longest time, even after the plane was in the air. As the seatbelt sign turned off, Tom unfastened himself and moved next to Aubery.

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I love your jacket.”

“Thanks. I dig leather.”

“From a boyfriend?”

“Oh, he didn’t specify if he was my boyfriend or not but if worst does come to worse then I get a free jacket out of it.”

“What a fool! I have a girlfriend but she’s very headstrong, looks good in leather too. I pissed her off a whole ago and I’m hoping she’ll be subtle to the fact of me conversing with another woman as lovely and sumptuous as yourself.”

She shook her head.

“Mmm, not gonna be that subtle.”

She gave him a quick kiss before anyone could catch on. He smiled, stretching his arm around her for the rest of the flight.

“You’re not gonna follow me to Philadelphia, are you?”

“No but would you be open for a visit next month?”

“When?”

“End of August. Have you seen London?”

“No, why? Any good views?”

“Just the one on my bed.”

“Sounds like fun.”

She held him tighter, wishing it wouldn’t end. She wanted to tease him secretly but she didn’t want to start something she couldn’t finish. The plane touched down in St. Louis with a feeling of heaviness. They were the first few off the plane and into each other’s arms. Aubery cringed when she saw their flights were in the opposite direction of one another.

“Well…”

“You’ve got my number.”

“I have it. I’ll leave you a message when I land. You’ve got a way to get home?”

“Yep. I’m gonna miss you.”

“Good. Try not to forget about me.”

“Convince me not to.”

He looped a finger into her belt and jerked her forward into him. He turned them away to not as obvious as they already were. For the life of him, Tom couldn’t stop kissing her lips.

“You’re flight leaves in 15 minutes. You should really go.”

“You first. I want to see you walk away.”

“Fine,” she sighed, quickly squeezing him through the front of his jeans, “Bye.”

Aubery smiled wickedly as she raced away toward her gate. Her phone rang as she licked her lips.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Walk slower,” ordered Tom as she kept her eyes forward.

Aubery slowed herself and skillfully worked her hand into her back pocket for him to see.

“Very nice…”

“If you miss your flight, you will not be getting a scandalous picture of me tomorrow night.”

“Mmm. Try not to be a good girl.”

“Never.”

She looked over her shoulder to him, making him smile as he turned and ran down the terminal. Aubery grabbed the railing of the escalator and disappeared down a different terminal in the direction of home. She turned her face into the leather jacket’s collar, smelling Tom and wondering what kind of photo to give him.


End file.
